Dreams can Evolve
by TheocRayne15
Summary: Arianna was an original character in the story, "YOU CAN HAVE TWO SOUL MATES" as well as "THREE FOR LIFE"... She's back but is putting flowers on the grave of Amy in the year 2025. Why? You see ten years ago they would broken up until one afternoon. 1 more thing this will be connected to Old Ways which is a PLL fanfiction... A/U OF SEASON TWO...Karma bashing times 100
1. The end now to the beginning

_**Dreams can evolve**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **TheOcrayne15**_

 _ **Author's Notes: This will be connected to Married to A Monster version 2 Aka Old Ways which will be released in it's entirely January 15**_ _ **th.**_

 _ **October 2025**_

 _ **Arianna was 33 years old, she went back to Texas as she was doing promotion for the new game Karma's day and given the meaning to the game, it felt fitting why she was here. She walked over with black roses and put it down on the grave of Amy's.**_

" _ **Hi Amy, How are you?" Arianna asked and she had so many tears flowing down her cheeks because she could never forget everything that led to her ex being murder. "I'm married now and I have this small little person named Willa who's just as much of a creative genius. I have a beautiful wife named Emily and I still haven't forgiven myself about how you died 15 years ago but I'm getting there. I'm sorry for Karma's way but that's my only way I could get through my anger of watching her kill you. Why did you have to come back to me?"**_

 _ **July 2015**_

 _Amy walked over to Arianna's house, they broke up because of Amy's ongoing confusing feelings for Karma and the threesome didn't help. The blonde had the lingering needs of wanting cock as well but there's one thing Arianna would never do and that's stop wanting her ex in her life. She knocked on the door and Ariana opened it then invited her in._

 _"What's going on?" Arianna asked and Amy responded, "I made a mistake." The blonde looked serious and Arianna was trying to figure out where this was coming from. "I found out that it was your royalty check that helped Karma get her house back from the Batgirl game." Amy brought up to Arianna and the game girl responded, "Look she might be part of the reason why we broke up but I don't want her to be homeless and it wasn't completely out of the goodness of my heart."_

 _"Why?" Amy asked and Arianna responded, "Well next year I will only have four classes and I'm graduating early. I been thinking about making an independent film based off Batgirl but do it totally Borne Identity."_

 _"Oh my God that's so cool!" Amy yelled and hugged her ex which Arianna welcomed so much. "I interrupted you." Amy said and Arianna then told her to sit down then added, "There's been a lot of things that happened ever since we broke up that I haven't told you. You been trying to figure out your feelings for Felix and I get it, I mean if you have any feelings to switch hit then you should try to explore it. The threesome didn't help."_

 _"I found out that I have a sister in Kismet, Connecticut and I want to go to see her, we been talking. She also said I could shadow this cool independent director who knows a good amount of the business named Dayman Rayne. I told her about how you been thinking about being behind the camera and so I might have dropped your name." Arianna told her and Amy was so shocked again that Arianna would do that for her even if they aren't together._

 _"I told her that it was a possibility of you coming with me and so if you go with me, I promise I won't try to sleep with you or make any romantic gestures unless you want it. I know your still confuse but..." Arianna said and Amy interrupted, "I can't...I can't let you go..." Amy kissed Arianna and pulled her close, Arianna liked this aggressive side of the blonde….._


	2. The beginning to the end

_Dreams Can Die Sometimes_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne2015_

 _Part Two_

 _ **October 2025**_

" _ **You made me so happy and it sucks because if you have had live then I wouldn't have Willa." Arianna said to the headstone of Amy.**_

 _ **July 2015**_

 _They stopped kissing and Arianna was a little emotional._

 _"Okay that's good." Arianna said and the blonde confessed to Ari… "Karma kissed me..." "Amy we broke up so...I'm glad you told me and I went by your party so I saw it."_

 _Amy seemed upset that she had to see that but understood why she snuck out._

 _"I messed up and when I heard what you did, you always been so sure about us and I screw that up but I'm sure on one thing, us. So Ari, my sweet little Salsa with Chips and hot sauce..." Amy said and Arianna remember that moment when the dishwasher was broken how Amy ate off her stomach._

 _"Arianna Cortez, will you be my girlfriend again?" Amy asked and Arianna responded, "Yes Amy Runderfield I will forever be your girlfriend..." It was a solid warm embrace and Ari couldn't stop smiling._

 _"There's one more twist you have to leave tonight." Arianna told Amy and the blonde was ready to do just that. So she went by the house with Arianna holding hands and her mother saw this._

 _"Amy, I see you're with Arianna and..." Farrah said and Army responded, "i'm going to learn filmmaker during the Summer and it's in the east coast. My dad is going to meet me there"_

 _There was a phone call and Farah got it, it was her dad who had promised to be there around the Connecticut area. So her mother gave her the thumbs up and so Amy went to pack as Arianna was restricted to stay downstairs. The mother and the curren't Girlfriend don't get along as Farrah said, "I see you are back in Amy's life..."_

 _"I'm here to stay." Arianna told her and Farrah responded back, "I wish that wasn't true, you are just a..." Lauren was happy to see Arianna and they hug, so Amy's girlfriend told her why she was here._

 _She told her that she was back together with Amy and was taken her to get a crash course in filmmaker. "She's coming back?" Lauren asked and Arianna shook her head yes. "I'm coming back so you could rule Senior year with an iron fist with a chain connected to the end of it." Lauren was happy to hear this and Karma came right in looking for Amy then saw Arianna there._

 _"Ari..." Karma noticed and Arianna said Karma's name. "What are you doing here?" Karma asked and Farrah filled her in as the red head told her that she's not taking her. Amy came downstairs all happy and then saw the crowd especially Karma knowing this will be fight_


	3. Hurt

_Dreams Can Evolved_

 _By_

 _TheOCrayne15_

 _Part Three_

 _Amy knew after the kiss with Karma that it meant nothing to her but being drunk is no excuse for doing it and Arianna has never played her like that._

 _"Amy where are you going?" Karma asked and Amy responded, "I'm leaving for the Summer." She told her best friend as Arianna hung out in the background and the red head responded, "Amy don't go. We need this, we need to get back on track..."_

 _"You kissed me and I knew it that it didn't mean anything to you because you just backstroke your ass afterwards like itwas a joke!" Amy yelled and Karma responded back strongly, "I was drunk!"_

 _ **"Not an excuse Karma!" Amy yelled at her and yelled,**_ _"Thank you Karma because I realize what I really had and it's not Felix.I didn't want him and you know what the biggest mistakes in my life was acting like I was just gay. You know, It's not about being bi, gay or whatever because labels are for cans and no body should ever lived like that! The huge mistake of my life was agreeing to have a three some with you and then have one with my girlfriend. Then to top it off, I broke up with Arianna and I should be committed for that because at least she loves me. She wouldn't do half the shit that you did." Amy said and Karma was in tears._

 _"Gee Amy tell me how you feel. I'm so sorry I got drunk and kissed you but you made the decision to break up with her..." Karma said and Amy yelled, "IT WAS WRONG!"_

 _"Babe..." Arianna said and Karma told Arianna to stay out of this. "Don't talk to her like that because unlike you she actually thinks about someone other then herself!" Lauren yelled as Karma remembers it was Arianna who brought her house back for Amy's best friend._

 _"Thank you for getting my house back." Karma said and Amy then got her bag as the red head stood in her way, "Could you stay for our friendship?" Karma asked and Amy responded, "I'm leaving because I want our friendship to stay for a long time but I want my girlfriend back."_

 _"Your making a mistake, you belong here with me for the Summer and you just got back together with her. She's going to destroy your life!" Karama yelled_

 _ **October 2025**_

 _ **"Did I destroy your life Amy?" Arianna asked Amy's headstone.**_


End file.
